


Then you are my night and moon

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Copious amounts of kissing, I WOULDN'T READ THIS CHEESE IF I WERE YOU, M/M, extreme fluff, happy wonwoo day!!!!!, literally fluff with zero plot, why is everything i write of soonwoo disgusting and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't think he'll ever get sick of this.





	Then you are my night and moon

**Author's Note:**

> it's still 17/07/17 here so HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE OF MY LIFE JEON WONWOO. i love you and i'm also sadly the weakest for you there I said it. 
> 
> ALSO, I'm not particularly proud of this but my week is packed from school and my other wip is very far from being done so please accept my humble offering in celebrating this amazingly beautiful day I guess?? :-)
> 
> P.S This isn't in anyway related to You could be my sun and stars. I'm just really trash for this whole night/day titling aesthetic

He wakes up to tell-tale signs of kisses on his jaw, and a feathery lingering touch traveling down his body.

Blinking blearily, because he was very sure he only went to bed a couple of hours ago, he shifts, not minding the kisses but minding being woken up because jesus he was tired and he wanted to have at least an uninterrupted sleep on his

Birthday. Wait today was his birthday.

He rubs at his eyes and looks down at Soonyoung, who had stopped pressing kisses and was just sort of lying on him, weight a comfortable familiarity to Wonwoo. He had on the grin that Wonwoo would always deny catching his breath for, and his eyes seemed to sparkle like stars as he stares at Wonwoo.

Soonyoung's eyes always seemed to sparkle like stars, whether he was looking at Wonwoo, at their fans, at the other members. Wonwoo has stared long enough to come to the conclusion that stars might actually live in those orbs. He remembers he used to ask Soonyoung if he had absorbed the galaxy from staring up into the night sky so much - back when they were still trembling legs and a heart full of fragile hope - for them to be always twinkling. But Soonyoung says that Wonwoo put them there, and that's why it's never stopped sparkling - because Wonwoo was always with him.

Wonwoo had shook his head at how romantic that train of thought was, but the slight grin growing on his face and the fingers clasping even tighter probably gave him away anyhow.

"Good morning my dearest!!" Soonyoung singsongs and it's a testament to how he can’t help himself from indulging his boyfriend that he grudgingly agrees to the kiss pressed on his lips. Short. Sweet. Always tasting like his favourite brand of kisses.

"It's not even morning when the sun hasn't even risen. Go back to sleep for god's sake" he grouches after the kiss, trying to turn over to burrow himself into Soonyoung's warmth but the boy on top of him doesn't budge.

"Isn't the birthday boy grouchy today" Soonyoung clicks his tongue, then leans down and presses another kiss to Wonwoo's lips.

Wonwoo's very sure Soonyoung meant to give him a peck, but he still very much wants to go back to sleep, and Soonyoung's warmth on him was beginning to feel a lot more like intention than comfort so he responds by kissing deeper, knowing the right buttons to push, distracting his boyfriend until he relents and rolls over so he's all curled up in Wonwoo's space.

Wonwoo doesn't think he'll ever get sick of this: Soonyoung curled up against him, face to face, their breaths mingling with each other as they trade kisses back and forth. Sometimes the kiss goes on, sometimes they're just pecks. Wonwoo would deny this to everyone who asks, but being like this with Soonyoung is probably the only reason why he doesn't look for answers in the dark of the night anymore.

They giggle a little and after many long moments of kisses that leads to hands wandering and curling even tighter on sleep mussed hair, they break apart with flushed faces. Soonyoung's hands still subtly on the hem of Wonwoo's hoodie.

"Not that I mind-" and Wonwoo sees Soonyoung rolls his eyes like he knew he would "always nice only after you've been kissed" and Wonwoo would hit him but he has things to say. He clears his throat just because.

"Not that I mind this whole sneaking into my bed past midnight thing, but when are you going to tell me why I'm awake at this hour on my birthday?" He asks with a finger tracing across his boyfriend's face.

"It's your birthday, figured I should bring the party to you if you aren't going to the party." Soonyoung explains and Wonwoo has never heard someone say such dumb things for such a clever person.

"You literally don't even make sense. Go to sleep and talk to me when you can form sentences that make sense." Wonwoo laughs softly at the mock outrage forming on his face.

"I make perfect sense. I'm the party because I'm always the life of the party and I'm bringing it to you. Mr boring I-don't-like-nor-want-to-attend-parties," he huffs.

"But it's 2am right now. Parties don't start till people arrive."

"You only need me to be at your party. See, you're the guest of honour and I'm the life of the party. We're both present. That's all you need. You're set.” He grins, hands gesturing between the both of them wildly and its really endearing. Wonwoo feels the familiar squeeze in his chest as he represses the somehow always there urge to smother kisses onto Soonyoung's face.

He finds himself vaguely understanding what Soonyoung was saying, which happens to be always the case. So after drawing out the moment, watching Soonyoung's face change from over excited to slightly anxious, he relents. He presses a kiss to the palm loosely grasped in his before looking up.

"Can this boring guest-of-honor get some sleep before continuing the party in the morning?" He asks, already aware of the answer.

"No. Do something else!! it's literally your birthday you don't turn 21 every other year."

"Okay. Okay fine. Are you taking me somewhere then?"

Soonyoung smiles, a hand reaching out for Wonwoo's. "Thought you'd never ask"

Turns out Soonyoung's idea of taking him somewhere was actually the kitchen, and that the light flooding from the door was actually the kitchen lights. Not that Wonwoo minded. They could be anywhere and he would still feel like the happiest guy.

What did they say about birthdays and the sappiness that came with it?

It's also a testament to how well Soonyoung knows him. After ordering him to sit on the kitchen counter, he busies himself with making the hot chocolate, making sure to glance at Wonwoo's direction once in awhile with the grin specially reserved for him; soft and yet still unexplainably full of love, following the recipe Wonwoo had found online after too many insomniac nights to a tee. It all feels like the domestic part of a romance novel or movie, Wonwoo secretly loves the feeling of identifying as the main character in such situations.

(He's pretty sure Soonyoung knows)

He grins when Soonyoung walks towards him with two cups in his hand, till he's standing in between Wonwoo's legs and Wonwoo takes the cups from him almost hastily before pulling him close enough to kiss.

Soonyoung loves this Wonwoo. All soft smiles and even softer words, where every edge of him is dulled and sleep rumpled; where it feels like he's closer in every way to him than in the day, with lights flashing in front of their eyes every second and every word uttered being thought through once twice thrice, where _unreachable_ and _impossible_ are words not found in his word bank, where he can tell himself that this is real and not for show.

They bicker and spit words at each other depending on situation or mood but Soonyoung knows that in the darkest corner of their hearts, where even they wouldn’t dare to look closely at, it’s those things that are strings for them to hold onto. When everything seems too much and too foreign and where days when even getting out of bed seems like too much effort crashes over them, he knows that they can always rely on this - a home they had found and built amidst the darkest days and warmest hearts.

He means to whisper “happy birthday” into what’s left of the space between them, but what comes out is a fervent “ _I love you_ ” and he freezes. They don’t say it much, and even when they do, it’s really _mostly_ under alcohol influence or when they really need it. Throwing such heavy words around makes it harder to cover up if they get used to them coming out from their mouths so easily, so they try to minimise saying it. And it has been too long since either of them have even seen the words being formed with their lips.

Wonwoo threads his fingers through Soonyoung's, looking up into his eyes and seeing his own emotions reflected back at him as clear as the words that he slips back into his mouth.

_“I love you too."_


End file.
